clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Horse (1)
The fourteenth episode of Season 3. Summary Sadie starts to feel the stress of opening night for the play looming around the corner and starts taking anxiety pills to calm her nerves. But will the amount she's taking just make things worse for her in the end? Also, Danielle deals with the aftermath of Alicia's backstabbing and loses the trust of many of her friends. Can she convince Alicia to take back what she said in order to make everything better for her? Meanwhile, Candace is confused when she has feelings for two people at once and decides to shake things up by bringing them all together. Is there any way this three way will turn out good? Main Plot Sadie is feeling the pressure as opening week for the play comes up and takes Adrianna's advice to take anxiety pills to make things easier for her. But when they just make her more frazzled than she was before, what mistakes is she going to make? And what secret will leak that will turn her world upside-down? Sub Plot Danielle is truamatized after Alicia spins the rape story onto her and doesn't know how to handle all the negative attention she is receiving from it. Will she convince Alicia to finally tell the truth or will she lose a friend and have to deal with the nightmare she made? Third Plot Candace is surprised when she shares a kiss with a girl and is interested in keeping it going. But when she realizes she also likes Micah, she decides to bring the three together. How will this work when they start to fight for her? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry and Juicy J. *This episode is the first part of the mid-season finale. *This episode marks the end of the friendship between Sadie and Scott. *This episode reveals that Candace is attracted to girls. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor Supporting Cast *'Bridgit Mendler' as Tori Hamilton *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Rose Abdoo' as Aimee Lib *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Candace: Devil’s piss, what is going on? THE MID-SEASON FINALE Sadie: I can’t believe you would do this to me… Scott: Sadie you have to understand! Sadie: NO! (Sadie takes a handful of pills) WILL Danielle: I’m being sabotaged by my best friend! Ms. Hooper: I want to believe you…but I can’t. Danielle: How could you do this to me?! Alicia: I’m sorry! BLOW Adrianna: Were you just checking out that girl? Candace: No way! Sophie: You’re gorgeous. (Sophie strokes Candace’s hair) YOU (Sadie faints on the bathroom floor) (Candace leans in to kiss Sophie) AWAY (Danielle cries in the interrogation room) Isaac: Something is wrong with you. Sadie: NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME! (Sadie is being taken out on a stretcher) NEW EPISODES NEXT SUNDAY & MONDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Dh1.jpg Dh2.jpg Dh3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Sophie: "Your girlfriend is touching my butt." *Eric: "You rewrote a classic play?" *Sadie: "My set director is hospitalized, my wardrobe manager sews like an elderly woman, and there are still 3 shipments of props coming in late. Of course I am freaking out!" *Keith: "I’m trying not to stab her with 50 pins. But if you want your lead actress to be a human voodoo doll, by all means, I can hurry up!" *Tori: "What did I tell you about making my customers flee the store, Sadie?" *Danielle: "I was there for you through EVERYTHING! Your eating disorder, when you liked Trey, when you first got raped, I even made out with that fucker to get him off your back. And you used it all against me…" *Ms. Hooper: "Maybe it’s time we get her some help, whether she wants it or not." *Adrianna: "Wow. I knew you were a bitch, but I really didn’t think you were a slut." *Candace: "I already cheated once…why not do it again?" |-| Music= *Chains- Cassie Steele *Beam Me Up- Cazzette *Ways to Go- Grouplove *Girl With One Eye- Florence & The Machine |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_314:_Dark_Horse_(1) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Sadie Plots Category:Danielle Plots Category:Candace Plots Category:Midseason Finale